Brave World
by Karumeya
Summary: The day she met him, their worlds changed in bursts of red colors and they saved each other unknowingly.


**A/N: Hello! This is the beginning of a three-shot (? Maybe, I'm not sure yet orz). **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the SetoMary ;v;b**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Kagepro._**

* * *

She's holding the small dog in her arms and she's wet and it's wet – soaked, actually, and she doesn't know if she's crying or if that was tears.

She left a trial of blood to her way to the vet under the pouring rain, surely, most likely, actually, but she got there and her dog is barely breathing and she can't do anything but cry as she nears the counter and the receptionist tries to calm her down.

"Lala she – she just… she just fell and she can't stop bleeding, " the girl gasped out between huffs of breath and sobs that ripped from the back of her throat.

They made the girl sit down on a chair next to some magazine racks as they took away her dog to help it.

As she sat alone that cold, night, a boy walked into the vet with his own dog. The girl spurred from her trance and looked at the boy.

He looked familiar, she thought, but stayed silent.

He was tall and had dark hair and light green eyes and as she saw him she felt her knees turn week with anxiousness. Maybe if he turned his face towards her then she could see if she knew him or not.

"I like your dog," she began talking. It was a large dog. Looked like a Yorkshire mixed with some other breed, but it was cute nonetheless.

"And it likes you," he responded, letting go of the dog leash.

The dog went to the girl wearing a long dress and began to scratch at her legs. She smiled down at it and the covered her eyes with her long bangs. As she shook, tears falling from her eyes, she felt warmth radiating not just from the dog she was holding in her hands, but from next to her.

"I don't know why you're crying or why you feel sad, but there's no need to cry. Everything will be alright," the boy said next to her.

And even though she didn't know him, she really liked him.

.

.

.

After that night, she'd go back to the Vet Clinic every other day because she knew he'd be there buying treats for his dog.

She would walk into the clinic, causal, wearing a hat and her blue dress long and clean like always, with her small, white slippers and a happy face on. She'd bump into him, casually, mind you, and he'd turn around.

And then she could see his smile and she'd get happy.

"How are you? Your dog?"

"She's doing better!" Lie.

"I'm glad to hear about that," he'd respond, and his dog would attack her with licks then and there. "I just realized, I don't know your name?"

"Oh, I'm Mary," she said, happily, and gave him a smile. "And you?"

"My name is Seto," he responded, grinning. "I, uh, was wondering…"

She tilted her head, blinking up at him.

"Do you have someone you like?"

She blushed, her fingers fidgeting. "Um… sort of, you could say that, yeah. I mean, he's cute and nice," she said, and he frowned. "Um, but it's not like that! I mean, at least I don't think it is? I haven't really been able to talk to him but he has a really sweet dog, you know?"

As realization dawned upon him, his face turned red slowly, and he turned away, his hands shaking nervously. "So, I was wondering…" he trailed off, scratching the back of his head. "Would you like to go out some day? I mean, if your parents don't mind."

"They wouldn't!" Lie.

He turned around once more to face her, smile on his face. "Saturday?"

That afternoon, she finally met him.

.

.

.

Lala died that Saturday.

And her phone is ringing, but she can't seem to concentrate on reality around her because her only family died in her arms.

With shaking hands, she manages to grab her phone, and wipes away her tears, and she answers, and she hears his voice.

"Hey, are we still up for tonight?"

She stays quiet, and begins to cry into the phone.

"Mary, are you okay? What happened?" He sounds frantic – desperate almost, because she's crying so much.

"Lala, she died," she manages to say between gasps.

He stays quiet, unable to respond, but he understands how she must feel, because if he lost his only friend he'd feel empty inside. "I'm so sorry."

They stay silent on the phone as she cries, and from the other side of the line, she can hear him shuffling and holding his breath to talk.

"If you want we can postpone our –"

"No," she breathes out. "I really want someone with me, please."

He gulps. "I'll go to your house, then."

He took care of her things and they dug up a hole outside, under a large tree that was in her backyard, and she cried as he gave a short speech.

It was the first time he hugged her and she realizes how warm they were.

And when he asked about her parents, she said they were on a trip.

That night they slept on the same bed.

And she fell in love with him.

.

.

.

Someone knocked on her door, so she opened her blinds for the first time in a week since her dog passed away.

Mary was a mess – with hairs everywhere and clothes dirty and eyes swollen because of her tears. She hadn't called Seto since the day he stayed with her, holding her in his arms – warm, warm, so warm, she thought.

As she wiped her tears, she walked to her front door. Whoever was on the other side was ringing the doorbell often, and her head was hurting.

She opened the door, and light shined into her house, hurting her pink eyes.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head."

As she heard the voice and the sun was blocked by the tall boy in front of her, she flushed beet red, turning around. She was wearing a silky night-dress, so he probably -

"D-did you see anything?"

He let out a chuckle. "No, not really. You didn't give me the time to do so."

She blushed. "Um, so, what brings you here?"

He put down a box that was in his arms on the ground and then dusted off his clothes. "If you don't turn around, you can't see it, now can you?"

Hesitantly, she turned and kneeled, her bare thighs visible to him.

He coughed, blushing.

She stared at the box, ignoring his stiff demeanor. "What's inside?" She asked him, and then the box shuffled. She blinked and reached to open it.

"You might yell at me for this idea, but I thought 'why not?'."

She held back her tears as she saw his dog inside the box, staring at her, tail wagging and barks ringing through the stiff morning air.

"Seto, you didn't have to, really. He's yours, I don't want you to –"

"But I don't need him with me anymore, because I think I have a new family now."


End file.
